A Beginner's Guide To Travelling
by amateurwriting
Summary: Kino and Hermes encounter a fellow traveler on the way to their next destination. Note that this is not a crossover of Mushishi, I just used the name "Ginko" for the side character because I couldn't come up with anything else.


A Beginner's Guide to Travelling

It was around noon on a particularly humid day. Kino and Hermes were resting under a blanket propped up by two wooden rods, attempting to shade themselves from the incessant heat.

"That's the last drop." Kino said to herself upon tilting back a large clay jug above her mouth, now completely empty.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hermes said in worry.

"We only have about a day left of rations, two if I barely keep myself alive."

"That won't really matter without any water." Hermes paused for a moment. "If people go without food or water they'll eventually die, but we motorrads don't have that problem." He paused once more. "Kino, what are you going to do?"

Kino turned her head forward and gazed at the piercing sun. "Guess I'll die." She responded in a tongue-in-cheek matter. "Just kidding." She turned her head back at Hermes.

"…You do know I'm concerned for you, Kino."

"And I'm grateful for that."

Shortly after, Kino and Hermes resumed their journey to purchase a new map. Kino estimated that the trip would only take at most a week longer. It was once again a boring road, with a consistent width and no alterations in terrain. A couple hours of silence (except for the sound of Hermes' engine) passed by, and Kino started to feel dreary. Suddenly, along the endless expanse of dirt road, the traveller and motorrad spotted a man parked in the middle of the path a short distance away. Kino gently tapped the breaks, bringing Hermes to a slow stop in front of this man. He seemed to be around his early 20's, with generic black hair and an average build. His attire was similar to that of Kino's, a beige trench coat crowded with pockets, with brown cotton pants and a pair of dress shoes. The man called out to Kino upon noticing her.

"Hello there! Might you be a fellow traveler?" He said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, my name is Kino. This is my partner, Hermes."

"Nice to meet you." Hermes replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name's Ginko, and I actually just started my travels not too long ago."

"Where are you headed?" Kino asked.

"I'm first going to visit a friend who lives in a country about a two week drive from here. It's a lovely place, have you ever visited?"

"Perhaps."

"So you travel by motorrad, eh? I personally like using an automobile." Ginko pointed at said automobile several feet along the road. It looked somewhat like a horseless carriage, one that was made of steel.

Kino took several steps forward towards the automobile. She closely inspected the exterior and mumbled. "It certainly is something."

"Right? It's been with me for quite some time, but only now am I starting to use it for travel."

"Do you think this machine can travel long distances? It looks so hideously bulky." Hermes said.

"Hermes!" Kino scolded.

"Despite it's looks, it can actually run for days on end if it wanted to." Ginko then climbed inside of the automobile, rummaged around for a minute then came out with something wrapped in a blanket. He unraveled the blanket to reveal an assortment of bread and fruit, along with a tea set. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have lunch now. Help yourself if you'd like."

"Thank you." Kino replied, trying to hide her eagerness for the only filling meal she has had for a few weeks.

Ginko lay the blanket on the ground and spread it out neatly. The two travelers sat in the middle of the road, enjoying their lunch. Ginko decided to tell Kino the origin of his travelling. Unlike her, Ginko's origin story was rater uneventful, and lacked any sense of danger or suspense. It was a story that someone pretending to be a traveler would tell, someone who would have considered a two-day trip with mild inconveniences to be an "epic voyage" in their words. However, Ginko seemed more humble than that. The story began with Ginko being a potter who grew bored of spinning clay and suddenly "had the feeling to travel". Kino had asked him immediately if he was looking at the sky while he made this decision, just to test out a theory of hers. Ginko replied that he wasn't entirely sure, but it most likely wasn't the case. Kino was a little disappointed.

"So Ginko, where are you headed after you visit your friend?" Kino asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of heading to a country west of here that sells durable travelling gear."

"Some of your old gear wore out?"

"Well, I have to admit that I haven't officially started my travelling yet. But I have enough to last me this one trip."

"How far is it?"

"About one month."

"…That's far." Kino said surprisingly.

"It is said to be the highest-quality available."

"I see."

Just then, Ginko noticed the peek of light reflecting off Kino's persuader strapped to her waist. He points at Kino's right hip.

"Is that a persuader?"

"Yes." Kino pulled out said persuader and held it to her chest.

"I've never seen one in person before."

"You mean you don't carry a persuader with you?"

"As I said, I don't have much equipment with me. Perhaps I'll buy one at the country I'm heading to."

"Make sure you get a handheld. Something you can easily conceal."

"Well it's not like you use it a lot, right?"

Minutes passed. Hermes was sound asleep at this point, while Kino and Ginko sat back in silence, occasionally sipping their tea.

"You say this is your first departure?" Kino asked to break the silence.

"Yes."

"…"

"Kino, how long have you've been a traveler?"

"I could say a long time, but that depends."

"Do you have any interesting stories of your travels?"

"…Ginko, are you good at telling stories?"

"I think so."

"Good. You'll need to if you're going to be a traveler."

Kino quickly sat up straight and refilled her tea. Ginko followed. The two travellers leaned in to hear the more experienced traveller tell her stories. She first started to reminisce on the time she visited a certain country that didn't allow reproduction. Then she told the story of a seemingly endless bridge which many people died constructing. Lastly, she told Ginko of the time she visited a country inhabited entirely by machines. She narrated in extensive detail, not only describing the events of the story but her thoughts at the time as well. Ginko was fascinated by these stories and listened intensively for hours. He thought to himself that Kino was much more suited to narrating a story. Night soon fell upon the road where the two travellers were resting. Ginko suddenly remembered the dinner he had not eaten yet. He apologized for not noticing the time earlier, to which Kino said she didn't mind, and thanked him for enjoying her storytelling.

Ginko pulled out several pots from the back of his carriage, along with a large metal box. He set them aside the blanket and retrieved some wood from the back as well. He set the wood up piled on the curb, and used a box of matches from his coat pocket to light it. Ginko then opened the large box, which contained assorted meats and vegetables laying on a floor of ice. He pulled out a cut of beef and placed it in the pot. The same was done for a few pre-cut peppers and onions, then finally a bottle of water was emptied out to form a broth. The pot was placed over the fire, and Ginko sat down, patently waiting for it to cook. Kino was surprised, and a bit envious at the fact that he had such an abundance of food. "That's a lot of food you've got there." Kino remarked. "Yeah, I'm going to need a lot for the journey ahead. Like I said, this trip will take a long time."

The moon became visible among the night clouds. Kino glanced up and admired its beauty. She noticed that she has a tendency to look at the sky and get lost in thought. Ginko walked back to where Kino was sitting, holding a steaming pot. "It looks delicious." Kino noted while Ginko was retrieving a ladle and two bowls from his carriage. The broth certainly lived up to Kino's expectations, although the portion was rather small. She finished her bowl in a matter of minutes, at which point she asked for seconds. Ginko denied Kino's request and apologized. "I'm sorry but I have to save up this food for my trip. There's only just enough for the way there. I didn't want to overload the trunk."

"Well, it certainly was good. I haven't had a cooked meal in ages."

"Glad you liked it." Ginko began pouring the rest of the broth into a small pot, and placed it in the ice box.

Kino once again stared at the luminescent moon shining through an expanse of clouds. "Travelling can be dangerous at times, but you find yourself having fun for the most of it."

"That is, if you don't mind murderous robbers and crazy people." Hermes interjected.

"Hermes, since when were you awake?" Kino asked.

"Just now."

The clouds soon enshrouded the moon once again.

Morning came, and Kino found herself asleep, lying on the blanket in the middle of a dirt road. Ginko was fast asleep on the opposite side, his body rolled over onto the dirt. After Kino's light exercises and persuader practice, Ginko woke up. "Let's head off." Kino declared.

A motorrad and horseless carriage were travelling down an open road on a hot summer's day. They rode together in silence, except for the enhanced sound of a running engine. Ginko appeared to be bearing a smile full of hope, after learning a great deal of travelling from Kino. However, there was still one question that just came to mind.

"Say, Kino?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say is the most important part of travelling?"

"To stay alive." Kino spoke in her usual simple tone, but her expression shifted to a slightly grim one.

"I never would've guessed." Ginko chuckled in response to Kino's answer.

The two travellers continued down the road for a considerable amount of time with neither kept track of. Both of their minds were completely occupied with different things, but they were both fixated on the nearing future.

A fork in the road soon appeared before them. Kino and Ginko stopped to check their maps. Ginko mentioned that he will go down the left path, and Kino saw that she would be heading right.

"Well then, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Ginko remarked.

Kino nodded in response.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me. Someday I'll become a great adventurer, one that can even match up to you." He then gave Kino a heartwarming smile and gazed towards the sky.

Suddenly, Kino heard a quite familiar sound. The unmistakeable drawing of a persuader from one's holster. One that was pointed directly at Ginko.

Ginko turned back to see Kino aiming her hand persuader in his direction. He was overrun with immediate confusion, which soon turned to fear after he heard Kino speak. "I'm sorry I have to do this. I would like you to hand over your rations." She spoke in a calm and collected demeanor. Ginko attempted to explain through his racing mind that he wouldn't have enough to survive the trip. "If you do not cooperate, I have no choice but to shoot you." Kino said without a slight change in tone.

"Alright then… What…what should I do?"

Ginko was quivering in fear. He had never guessed that Kino would betray him or have any ulterior motives. This turn of events reminded himself of his days living in his home country, learning about travelling from an old friend who was also a traveller. He remembered being told that "When you meet someone for the first time, and you look into your eyes, you can tell right then and there if they'll end up shooting you." Ginko was suddenly reduced to tears. He regretted starting this reckless journey, and all he wished for at that moment was to return home.

"Grab that crate tied to Hermes, the brass one." Kino raised he voice at Ginko, who immediately complied as he was no longer distressful.

Ginko slowly walked over with both arms pointing upward towards the motorrad. He unfastened the luggage and pulled out a brass chest that was roughly half the size of his own storage.

"Now walk over to your carriage."

Ginko proceeded to his automobile, holding the chest outwards in front of his body. Kino moved her aim steadily to always be in position of Ginko.

"Now put as much food in there as can fit."

He hurriedly opened the crate, and scooped armfuls of ice and food into the brass chest. Once it was full, he presented it to Kino, who nodded and gestured her head toward the motorrad. Ginko walked back to the motorrad, tied the chest together with the luggage, and turned back to Kino. Upon instruction, he walked several paces in the opposite direction and lied face down on the ground. Kino shuffled toward the motorrad, persuader still in hand, and immediately rode off.

Kino and Hermes rode down the dirt path in silence. Hermes was admittingly astonished by Kino's actions. He couldn't help but to find some irony in this, but he began to spoke to her in a serious manner.

"Hey Kino?"

"…"

"What would you have done if he was carrying a persuader too?"

"…I'm such a horrible person."


End file.
